dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadly Nadder
Main Page= |Release Date = July 17th, 2013 (Released with SoD's release) |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 5.8 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 4.2 |Combat = *ATK: 250 *FPR: 455 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 175 *HPR: 225 *DEF: 75 *Health: 2000 |Battle = *Firepower: 9.1 *Shot Limit: 6 *Base Damage: 25 (Titan: 27) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: ?) |Skills = *Speed *Razor |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 250 Gems *Member Price: 200 Gems |UDT = *50,000 UDT: 4,750 Coins **Member: 3,800 Coins }} The Deadly Nadder is a Tracker Class Dragon released with the SoD's release and is one of the seven breeds available to choose at the beginning of the game. It can also be purchased from the store for 250 gems (200 gems for members). Description From the School of Dragons Game Guide: :"According to the Journal of Dragons, the Deadly Nadder is classified in the Tracker Class. This dragon’s beauty and brutality can be seen in its natural armor of piercing poisonous spines. A Deadly Nadder’s key strength is its ability to 'spine shoot.' Spine shooting allows the Nadder to shoot hundreds of poisonous needles from his tail at once. :"The Deadly Nadder’s bright blue and yellow coloring give a majestic beauty, all coated in deadly venomous spines to give its lethalness. The Deadly Nadders are very high in firepower, their scales strength (creating a tough armor) and venom." For more information on the Deadly Nadder, click here. In Quests Return to Dragon Island In Fire It Up!, an experiment with the spectrometer reveals that the Deadly Nadder fire is made out of magnesium, that burns at a very high temperature. Also, water doesn't extinguish magnesium fires. In Following Harald's Trail, a fossil that seems to belong to a Deadly Nadder is shown. History *7/25/13, version 1.03: Black Deadly Nadder eyelids fixed. *8/8/13, version 2.0: Fixed issue of player 'bouncing' back and forth on the Nadder when mounted. Deadly Nadder flying animations updated. *10/10/13, version 5.0: Problems causing some baby Nadders to be un-customizable fixed. *The Titanwing stage was introduced on April 20th, 2016. Trivia *For unknown reasons, when using the Nadder War Paint, it slightly brights the model. The same happens to the Gronckle, the Hideous Zippleback and the Skrill. *In an unknown update, date and version, an exclusive Deadly Nadder skin named "Crystal Nadder Skin" was added to the store for 150 Gems, however, a few hours later, it was immediately removed from it. It's unknown if it will come back and the reason why there was a Crystal Nadder skin; **Some people were able to buy it but, it didn't appeard in their inventory (and, 150 Gems are taken from their currency), while others were able to buy it at the right moment so that it stayed on the inventory. However, people that have the skin can't remove it due, somewhat, not being inside their inventory despite the fact they bought it. **Admins have said that issue has been fixedhttp://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/new-crystal-nadder-skin#comment-25580 even though there are still people with the same not-fixed issue of having 150 Gems gone and not recieving the skin and, the issue of having the skin on the dragon but, not having it on their inventory; **This is known as one of the most mysterious skins in School of Dragons, due its immediate disappearance, unknown reason to be there and, unknown if it's going to come back or not (despite all the requests); ***The skin became once avaliable in a bundle called "Yes, it is real!" but, it was suddenly removed. *The Deadly Nadder is the first dragon to have a crystal based skin, the second is the Sand Wraith. Reference |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood DNE.jpg|Deadly Nadder Eggs dne.png|Deadly Nadder Egg dnadder bef egg.png|Deadly Nadder before Hatching dnadder oricolors.png|Deadly Nadder Default Colors dnadder aft egg.png|Deadly Nadder Hatchling BDN.png|First Deadly Nadder Hatchling Model BDNv3.png|Deadly Nadder Hatchling (Stormfly Skin) BDNv2.png|Deadly Nadder Hatchling Bby nadder idle.gif|Baby Deadly Nadder Standing (animated) bby dnadder sit.png|Baby Deadly Nadder Sitting bby dnadder sleep 1.png|Baby Deadly Nadder Sleeping (profile) bby dnadder sleep 2.png|Baby Deadly Nadder Sleeping (upper view) bby nadder swim.png|Baby Deadly Nadder Swimming DN.jpg|First Deadly Nadder model DNv3.jpg|Deadly Nadder DNv2.jpg|Deadly Nadder (Stormfly Skin) dnadder stand.gif|Deadly Nadder Standing (animated) nadder sit.png|Deadly Nadder Sitting nadder sleep 1.png|Deadly Nadder Sleeping (profile) nadder sleep 2.png|Deadly Nadder Sleeping (upper view) dnadder swim 1.gif|Deadly Nadder Swimming (back view) dnadder swim 2.gif|Deadly Nadder Swimming (upper view) dnadder patterns 1.png|Upperwing patterns dnadder patterns 2.png|Underwing patterns nadder fire.png|Deadly Nadder's fire dnadder fire 2.gif|Deadly Nadder Firing dnadder shot.gif|Deadly Nadder's Fire Speed nadder hover.png|Deadly Nadder Hovering nadder fly.png|Deadly Nadder Flying nadder fly shot.png|Deadly Nadder firing while flying nadder glide.png|Deadly Nadder Gliding nadder break.png|Deadly Nadder Braking Titan Stage TNadder Stand.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Standing TNadder Idle.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Idle titan_nadder_Standing.gif|Titan Deadly Nadder standing (animated) TNadder Sit.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Sitting TNadder Sleep.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Sleeping (profile) TNadder Sleep top.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Sleeping (upper view) TNadder Fire.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Fire TNadder Hover.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Hovering TNadder Fly.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Flying TNadder_top_fly.png|Flying (top) TNadder_under.png|Flying (venter) TNadder Break.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Braking TNadder_braking.png|Braking (lateral view) TNadder Glide.png|Titan Deadly Nadder Gliding TNaddervsNormal.png|Comparison between Titan and non-Titan TNadder_marks1.png|Detail of wing markings TNadder_marks2.png|Detail of head markings TNadder_marks3.png|Detail of head markings TNadder_marks4.png|Head spikes partially moves with the dragon animation. For example, they are closer to the neck when the dragon rise its head TNadder_marks5.png|Detail of back markings and spikes TNadder_marks6.png|Detail of wing scales and back and tail spikes TNadder_marks7.png|Detail of markings on the sides and under wings Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Hero Skin stormfly 1.png|Stormfly Skin stormfly 2.png|Wing patterns stormfly 3.png|Dorsal and head pattern stormflyt 1.png|Titan Stormfly Skin stormflyt 2.png|Wing patterns stormflyt 3.png|Dorsal and head pattern War Paint Nadder war paint 1.png|Upperwing patterns Nadder war paint 2.png|Close-up of the "loose socks" patterns Nadder war paint 3.png|Head patterns (front view) Nadder war paint 4.png|Head patterns (profile) Nadder war paint comparison.png|Comparison between a Nadder with and without War Paint TNadder_warpaint (1).png|War paint on a titan TNadder_warpaint (2).png|War paint on a titan (detail) Crystal Nadder Skin dnadder crystal 1.png|Crystal Nadder Skin dnadder crystal 2.png|Wing patterns dnadder crystal 3.png|Head patterns dnaddert crystal 1.png|Titan Crystal Nadder Skin dnaddert crystal 2.png|Wing patterns dnaddert crystal 3.png|Head patterns Racing Stripes Racing Colors Hero Racing Paint Class Paint Dreadfall Skin Dreadfall TNadder bright.png|Titan Deadly Nadder wearing the Dreadfall skin Dreadfall TNadder top.png|Dreadfall Skin (upper view) Dreadfall TNadder.png|Dreadfall Skin (under view) Vivid Dreadfall Skin VDreadfall TNadder bright.png|Deadly Nadder wearing the Vivid Dreadfall skin VDreadfall TNadder top.png|Vivid Dreadfall skin (upper view) VDreadfall TNadder.png|Vivid Dreadfall skin (under view) Ugly Sweater Skin Category:Dragons Category:Primary Starter Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Skill: Speed Category:Skill: Razor Category:Missing images Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Tracker Class